Gossip
by Ellie5
Summary: Sometimes the grapevine isn't too far of the truth


Title: Gossip Author: Ellie Summary: Sometimes the grapevine isn't too far wrong. Disclaimer: I do not own them, though I wish I did. Author's Notes: Just a little ten-minute piece.  
  
  
  
"You are not going to believe what I saw!" Nurse Ruby Jones exclaimed as she ran over to the nurses' station. "I've been trying to tell you for ages, but I never really got a chance before now. Doctor Jackson and Doctor Fraiser were holding hands outside!" She said excitedly.  
  
"I bet he was just comforting her, I mean her daughter was lying through there on her deathbed." Replied Nurse Jane Rollins rolling her eyes, "Honestly, you'd think we did have anything to do the amount of gossiping you do."  
  
"No really, they were like practically hugging, and you didn't see the look in Doctors J's eyes, man I wish he'd look at me that way."  
  
"You're married!"  
  
"So, doesn't mean I can't wish."  
  
"Are you serious though, the two of them?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I bet it's been going on for ages. I told you I'd been hearing weird noises coming out of her office." She said knowingly.  
  
"You don't think."  
  
"Your not going to believe what I just heard." Jane rushed into the locker room.  
  
"What?" Her Lt. Nadia Walters.  
  
"Doctor J and Doc Fraiser."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"There..you know..a couple."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Way, Ruby saw them hugging outside the infirmary, apparently, they've been having it away in her office for ages now. And, I never told Ruby this but, the other day. I saw her take a pregnancy test out of the infirmary."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yeap. It's been going on right under our noses, I bet not even Major Carter knows about it."  
  
"You are not going to believe what Jane Rollins just told me." Nadia burst into her friend Captain Louise Williams quarters,  
  
"What now?" she groaned,  
  
"No, don't be like that, this is huge." She exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Go on then."  
  
"Daniel Jackson's only went and knocked up Jan Fraiser."  
  
"Oh yeah right. There about as much chance of that happening as there is a certain Colonel looking at his 2IC without drooling."  
  
"No seriously, Ruby Jones saw them kissing outside the infirmary, and someone walked in on them while they were in her office. And then a couple of days ago Jane saw her with a pregnancy test."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uhuh."  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
"Hey, you are not going to believe what's going on." Sgt. Maria Gomez said as she sat down next to two of her friends in the commissary.  
  
"What?" They both asked.  
  
"Doctor Fraiser and Doctor Jackson are getting married because she's pregnant." She said quickly. "And it's twins!" she added in excitedly. Behind her, a loud thud was made. She turned around to see Colonel Jack O'Neill sprawled on the floor, having just fallen out of his seat.  
  
"Umm, excuse me." He quickly said before running out of the commissary.  
  
"Daniel, you got something you want to tell me?" Jack asked, standing in the doorway to his friends office.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"Tell you about what?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. Something you want to tell me about you and Ol' Doc Fraiser."  
  
"Janet?"  
  
"Oh, so it's 'Janet' now is it?"  
  
"Well..that is her name. Jack are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He said quickly exiting the room, leaving behind a perplexed Daniel.  
  
"Doc."  
  
"Sir? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
"Then, why are you in the infirmary?"  
  
"Oh you know. Just passing by."  
  
"Uhuh." She said doubtfully.  
  
"Though I'd stop in, see how you were doing. Thought maybe we could catch up, we haven't done that for a while."  
  
"We've never done that. Sir are you ok?"  
  
"Me, I'm great. How about you, not feeling a little queasy or anything?"  
  
"No?"  
  
"You sure, not even in the mornings?"  
  
"Are you sure you're ok."  
  
"Oh yeah I'm great. Can you do me a favour, call Daniel down here, I'd like to talk to the two of you together."  
  
"Umm...ok."  
  
"Jack, what is going on with you today."  
  
"Me, nothing, what's going on with you guys?"  
  
"What's with the sudden interest in what's happening with us, sir?"  
  
"Oh, so there's and "us" now is there?"  
  
"Jack, what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about you knocking up the doc, and not even telling me you were dating." Daniel and Janet looked at each other, each stepping backwards from the other.  
  
"Who in god's name told you that?" Janet asked horrified.  
  
"The whole base is talking about it."  
  
"Oh Jesus."  
  
"What, so it's not true?" A confused Jack asked.  
  
"No Jack, it's not true. At least, I didn't have anything to do with Janet's current condition." They both looked at her.  
  
"I'm not pregnant!" She exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"Oh, ok, good. I think." Daniel said. "We have to sort this out...I've got an idea. Janet, you come with me."  
  
"Hey what about me."  
  
"Don't." As they exited the infirmary, the nurses hit them with a barrage of knowing smiled, and they were congratulated dozens of times on their way down the corridor.  
  
"Attention all personnel. This is Doctor Daniel Jackson. Contrary to what seems to be popular believe on base at the moment. Doctor Fraiser and I are not involved, and she is not expecting my child, or children." Pause. "Arghh. Nor any else's for the matter. That is all."  
  
"That should shut them up for a while." Janet said, draping her arms round Daniel.  
  
"Hmm, I know. It's not like we're lying though."  
  
"Much."  
  
"Well, we're not involved, we're dating. And you're not having my babies. Yet. But I mean, we may have to rectify that situation in the near future."  
  
"Oh shit Daniel, you left the microphone on." 


End file.
